Attack
Attack is a player's accuracy in melee combat. As players raise their Attack level, they can do damage more often as well as wield weapons of stronger materials. Fighting accurately To increase a player's Attack level, they must choose the "accurate" attack style. To do this, a player has to click on the image with the two swords beside the menu that shows their skills. This menu is called the "attack style menu". The player can then click on the attack style that says "accurate" in brackets. While fighting accurately, players will hit more often then they would when fighting aggressively or defensively. Experience A formula is used that decides how much experience a player obtains when fighting accurately. If a player hits an opponent, whatever damage they deal is multiplied by 4 and given to the player's Attack skill. For example, if a player hits a 1, then they will receive 4 Attack experience. Some experience is also given to a player's Hitpoints level when they deal damage. If a player hits an opponent, whatever damage they deal is multiplied by 1.33 and given to their hitpoints. For example, if a player hits a 1, then they will receive 1.33 Hitpoints experience, in addition to the 4 experience in attack. If a player fights with the "controlled" attack style, then whatever damage they deal will be multiplied by 1.33 and given to the player's Attack, Strength, Defence, and Hitpoints level. Combat training (dummies) If a player's attack level is under 9, then they can also train on dummies. Dummies are sandbags which players can hit and not risk being dealt damage. Each time a player hits a dummy, they earn 5 attack experience. However, hitting dummies does not give players any hitpoints experience. You can only train up to attack level 8. Dummies can be found in various places across RuneScape, though the most popular place is north of Varrock's east bank. Attack bonuses Some weapons give players "attack bonuses" to certain attack types. These bonuses can be seen in the equipment menu, to the right of the inventory menu. Attack bonuses give players advantages as well as disadvantages in combat. Stab: Some weapons are good at stabbing, such as daggers, swords, longswords, and pickaxes. A weapon with a good stab attack bonus will deal more damage when a player fights by choosing the stab attack style. Slash: Some weapons are good at slashing, such as swords, longswords, axes, scimitars, battleaxes, and two-handed swords. A weapon with a good slash attack bonus will deal more damage when a player fights by choosing the slash attack style. Crush: Some weapons are good at crushing, such as maces, battleaxes, two-handed swords, and warhammers. A weapon with a good crush attack bonus will deal more damage when a player fights by choosing the crush attack style. Magic: Magic-based weapons, such as staves, give players a magic attack bonus, useful for maging. Range: Ranged-based weapons, such as bows and crossbows, give players a range attack bonus, useful for ranging. Other attack bonuses * An Amulet of Accuracy gives an equipment bonus of +4 to the stab, slash, and crush attack types. * An Amulet of Power gives an equipment bonus of +6 to the stab, slash, and crush attack types. * An Amulet of Glory gives an equipment bonus of +10 to the stab, slash and crush attack types. It is also member's only. * The beads of the dead gives +1 in all styles. This is member's only * An Amulet of Fury gives the same bonuses as the Amulet of Glory in the attack stats, but has more defensive capabilities. It is also member's only. * A Warrior ring gives an equipment bonus of +4 to just the slash attack bonus. It is also member's only. * Any gloves recieved as a reward from the Culinaromancer's Chest as a reward from the Recipe for Disaster quest gives substantial attack bonuses in stab, slash and crush; the more expensive, the better the bonuses. Note that each name of the type of glove is assumed by appearance, as Jagex has called the gloves simply "Gloves." All of the gloves are member's only. ** "Bronze" gloves provide equipment bonuses of +2 in each melee style. ** "Iron" gloves provide equipment bonuses of +3 in each melee style. ** "Steel" gloves provide equipment bonuses of +4 in each melee style. ** "Black" gloves provide equipment bonuses of +5 in each melee style. ** "Mithril" gloves provide equipment bonuses of +6 in each melee style. ** "Adamantite" gloves provide equipment bonuses of +7 in each melee style. ** "Rune" gloves provide equipment bonuses of +8 in each melee style. ** "Dragon" gloves provide equipment bonuses of +9 in each melee style. ** "Barrows" gloves provide equipment bonuses of +12 in each melee style. Levels Levels needed to wield different types of weapons are as follows: There are also many other miscellaneous weapons all over RuneScape which fit into no particular category. They are often quest rewards or rare drops from monsters. They include the Keris and the Abyssal whip. Quests The following quests give attack experience upon completion. * Indicates that this is optional. Temporary boosts *Attack potion - Boosts attack level by 10%; amount depends on player's attack level. *Combat potion - Boosts attack level by 3 to 12; amount depends on player's attack level. Also boosts Strength at the same time. *Super attack potion - Boosts attack level by 15%; amount depends on player's attack level. *Zamorak potion - Boosts attack level by 20%; amount depends on player's attack level. *Prayer - Clarity of Thought, Improved Reflexes and Incredible Reflexes boosts attack level by 5%, 10% and 15% respectively. *Black mask - When equipped, boosts attack level by 15%; amount depends on player's attack level. Also boosts Strength at the same time. Only works while fighting monsters that have been assigned to you by a Slayer Master. *Cup of tea - Boosts attack temporarily by 2. Category:Combat Category:Skills